Automatic riveters when in a full cycle operation drill a hole, retract the drill, move the drill and a rivet setter sideways, set the rivet, retract the rivet setter and move the drill and rivet setter sideways so that the drill is again in the work position and the cycle is repeated. When the automatic riveter is used in a drill-only cycle, the drill and riveter do not transfer laterally and the machine acts as a drill press. It is known to use a freon TB-1 spraying system to spray onto and cool the drill bit. This system is wasteful of freon, generates unpleasant fumes and if the supply lines become clogged or contaminated, the result may be out-of-tolerance holes, poor surface finish, unacceptable exit burrs, and reduced tool life or broken drills.
In a drill-only type of operation there are many known methods of lubricating the drill bit using a mechanical means to sequence the application of a lubricant. U.S. Pat. No. 1,337,682 and German Pat. No. 474,700 show the use of a dauber for use on a drill press, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,022 shows a dauber used to lubricate a tap on a tapping machine. It was found that a liquid applicator will lubricate an automatic riveter in full cycle or drill-only cycle.